Natural Disaster
by Envy911
Summary: Flash gets called in to bust Captain Cold, and thing don't go the way they normally do. Instead something happens that neither of them will be able to forget. But will it really change the way the two men see eachother? Time will tell. SLASH FlashCold
1. Chapter 1

a/n: More Flash/Cold hot-ness! This was written as an rp with my friend Waterwindow  and I made a few tweaks to it so it would flow as a normal story. Waterwindow played Len (Captain Cold) and I played Wally West (the Flash). Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Flash zipped through the city quickly on target for the Central City Capital Bank. The call had come in less than a minute ago. Captain Cold had been out of jail less than a week and was up to his old tricks again. Why the man had even been released was beyond the red speed demon. He arrived at the bank and had a quick exchange with the police about the situation. Simple enough really, it was just a bank robbery. He dashed past the cops and into the bank meeting the frosty criminal in the main lobby, his back to the hero. "Tell me again why they let you out of jail?" he asked in a calm, joking tone as he leaned against one of the marble columns decorating the lobby.<p>

Cold turned on his heal and glared at the speedster, never missing a beat, "Let's just say the judge was... chill." He cackled at his horrible pun like he always did before pointing his gun at the Flash, suddenly all business, "You better not come any closer Speedy, or something you won't like's gonna happen real quick."

"Oh really?" Flash inquired. Smiling at the villain and dashed across the lobby to lean against another column then zipped past the other man to sit on the bank's main counter behind him. "Cuz something tells me I'm a little faster than your little toy." He smirked and sat there waiting for what was to come next.

Cold kept his eye on his target as it zipped through the building. He was more than experienced in fighting with these dumb speedsters and this kid was no different he smirked as the Flash halted behind the main counter, "I said something you wouldn't like was going to happen, that doesn't necessarily mean it'll happen to you" He then pulled a devise out of his belt and pulled the tab, "See this?" He said as he spat out the tab, "It's a fucking ice grenade, It's strong enough to send this whole part of town into the next ice-age and it's gonna go off in 3 seconds. Here, catch!" He then chucked the bomb at his opponent smugly.

"Wait wha-" Wally was cut off as the devise was flung at him hadn't been expecting that, but he didn't need to think about what he needed to do. He took off meeting the thing half way and as soon as it was in his grasp he took off. Three seconds was all he had according to Cold and he could get pretty far in three second. The thing started beeping right as he got to the Central City Marina. Skidding to a halt he flung the damn thing as far as he could out into the open water. He watched as it exploded and made a good sized iceberg in the water, he was gonna have to fix that later. Turning on his heal he headed back to the bank cursing himself so he ran. 'I got to cocky again!' he scolded himself in his head.

Cold new that six seconds wasn't a lot of time, but it was what he got. He ran out of the bank with his duffle-bag full of cash and jumped down a sewer main. As soon as he hit the bottom he froze all the water and skated his way a good length down the corridor to a iron door that read 'employees only', he yanked the key out of his pocket and started to unlock the door. It would take the flash a little time to track Cold down, but there was no time to waist.

Upon making it back to the bank Flash found exactly what he had expected to find; nothing Cold was gone. But in a matter of roughly 6 seconds how far could he have gone? The fastest man alive darted around the building checking every room, every office, and every safe. Nothing. "He couldn't go far..." Flash said to himself as he left the bank. He took a moment to think. The main road or the side road that lead to an ally? The second was obviously the better choice for the criminal. The speedster took off that way and he hadn't gone far when he spotted something. He almost ran right past it but doubled back at the last second. "This shouldn't be open." he said kneeling down next to the sewer main he looked down. "It shouldn't be frozen either." he said sternly and jumped down into it.

'Damn it,' cold cursed in his head. He had wasted a lot of precious seconds on that rusty lock. He slammed the heavy sucker shut and locked it tight, knowing the Flash would be knocking at it soon. Len looked around the room and saw a large soda dispenser. Quickly he froze a slick trail from the machine to the door and pushed it into place, "$2.50 for a 20 oz? Cheap-skates..." He muttered as the heavy object banged against the iron door. Len backed up and froze the whole deal in a thick sheet of ice before turning around to survey the rest of his options.

It wasn't easy to see but there were tiny scratch marks in the ice from Colds skates. Flash followed them to a heavy iron door covered in rust. He'd bet all the money Cold had stolen that the other man was behind it. "Clod!" he called "I know you're in there open the door now or else!" He listened for a moment and got no answer. Putting his hand to the door he could feel it was icy cold. Yea he was in there. "Alright have it you way," he said with a shrug and put both his hands on the door firmly. "For your own sake I hope you're not near the door." Concentrating on his hands they began to vibrate and the door started to as well. He didn't like using his speed to disrupt the molecular structure of things but he could and would if he had to. The door started to hum and shake harder, and then a big crack formed down the middle of it. He pulled one of his hands back and punched the still humming door hard and it erupted into a shower of pieces of rusty metal, ice shards, and soda bottles. "I told you to open up." he said as he walked into the room.

As soon as he heard the door start to shake, Len knew he was in trouble. Turning around and lifting his gun firmly in both hands, he waited for the door to explode; when it did he hardly flinched and instead fired a cold hard blast as soon as he heard the cocky bastard come marching through the door.

Wally knew what the bright flash was when he stepped into the room, and knew he was right when an icy chill enveloped his entire body. It hurts like hell to be completely encased in ice and it was hard to breath, but he could manage. He could see the other man through the ice and looked him right in the eye. He tried to smile but he couldn't move his lips, but he could laugh. And a deep chuckle bellowed up from his chest as he looked at the villain.

Cold's smirk at freezing the flash turned into a scowl, "What... What the hell are you laughing at?" the rogue passed around the frozen hero slowly. Heading out the door that the Flash had so courteously opened previously, all the while keeping his eyes locked with his opponent's, "Quit it, you're givin' me the chills!"

The hero stopped laughing when he heard the lame pun and instead decided to show his foe what was so funny. Using the same trick he had on the door he vibrated his body at an extreme speed. The ice surrounding him started to creek and pop, before it cracked into several large pieces. It fell away from his body and he crossed his arms over his chest looking at Cold. "I just vibrated an iron door into oblivion, and you think ice will hold me?"

Cold stared blankly for a moment at the speedster then shrugged, "Oh right, here let me try again." He fired another blast, this time intent on running like hell while the flash vibrated out of this one.

Flash saw the muzzle flair of the gun and took off. The beam shot past him and turned the wall behind him into a sheet of ice. He zipped up to the blue man and grabbed his wrist. "Fool me once shame you, fool me twice shame me." he joked yanking the freeze gun out of Cold's hand, but didn't let go of his wrist. He wasn't letting him get away.

"Well..." Len grunted, "Here's something new for ya." His fist nailed the red devil right in the mouth and Len tackled the hero to the ground, yanking and twisting his wrist to try a wriggle it out of the firm grasp.

To say the Flash was surprised by this would have been an understatement. The breath was knocked out of him as he hit the floor and he gave a small grunt as the extra weight of the other man landed on top of him as well. His back hurt, his lip was bloody, and he was still cold from the ice moments before. "Alright," He shouted at the criminal, finally getting serious. "I've had enough of this." In a burst of speed he switched them around. Pinning the other man under him and holding both of his blue wrists to the ground on either side of Cold's head.

Of course Cold struggled, what else was there to do? Then suddenly he remembered a trick his sister had shown him about how to escape being pinned, "You get off of me!" With an arch of his back he straitened his arms so that the Flash's body fell forward a little and then nailed him right in between the legs.

"Ooph!"Wally let out a pained huff of air and lost his strength. He fell down landing flat on top of the other man. One of his hands quickly snaked down to cup his throbbing crotch, while the other gripped Cold's neck firmly. "So not cool man..." He gasped out. There was an unspoken rule amongst men that you don't go for the groin, and Wally was reeling in pain from the blow.

Cold scowled and grabbed the hand around his neck, "Don't start schooling me on what's cool and what's not! Now..." He writhed wildly, "Get off of me!"

That. Was. Enough. The Flash was a patient easy going guy, but even he had his limits and getting nailed in the balls had shattered those limits. "No!" He yelled squeezing the villain's neck. Ignoring the throbbing pain between his legs he moved at super speed. Standing up and dragging the other man with him he slammed him into a nearby wall; hand still around his neck. "I'm done putting up with you." The aggravated hero hissed slamming his free fist against the wall next to Cold's head. His legs were shaking in pain and to make sure he wasn't hit there again he brought his own knee up and pressed it against Cold's crotch in a light threat.

Cold's eyes widened when he suddenly found himself pinned violently to the wall, the Flash's knee at his groin. Len raised his fist to sock the man again but then froze and took a double-take at his crotch, "What the-?" He glared daggers at the man pinning him, grinding his teeth as he spat the words, "Get... off." in an acidic tone.

Narrowing his eyes the Flash leaned in a little closer to the other man. "Why should I?" He asked harshly pressing his knee a little more firmly into the other mans genitals. "Don't like that thought of getting nailed down there? It's not pleasant; trust me." Flash said in a bitter tone and gave an angry little smile to the evil man.

Captain Cold's mouth suddenly became a thin line and his breath hitched ever so slightly. Oh,no. nononono. This wasn't good. Not pressure, anything but pressure.

Wally saw the change in the other man and for a moment thought maybe Cold was really hurt in some way. That was until he felt something warm perk up against his knee. His eyes widened briefly before settling back to normal. "Or...maybe you don't want my knee there for another reason?" He asked his classic wide Flash smile on his face.

"Shut the fuck up." Cold hissed through clenched teeth, he was gonna kick this kid's scrawny ass.

"Why? I just asked a simple question. Why not answer it?" Flash asked a playful undertone to his voice. He released the pressure on Cold's crotch before reapplying, and smiled again at the heat that was there.

"Leave the interrogation to the police, kid." he growled in response, drawing his legs together slightly in an attempt to block his limp erection from prying eyes.

"I practically am the police, so I can interrogate you all I want." The speed demon said confidently. Then moved his fist that was still on the wall to rest on Cold's torso. Pressing his palm flat to the other man's stomach and relaxed his knee a little. "What are you hiding down there?" He asked in a low near whisper.

Cold's jaw dropped and he stared in disbelief, barely registering the situation he was in. His brain literally needed to reboot and as soon as it did, he reset his jaw and snarled. "I didn't know you liked getting your ass kicked so much, Flash." he sounded brave but, really he was getting very uncomfortable, and was getting increasingly so when the man's chest inched closer to his. Cold would never admit it, but he had a serious kink for tight spaces. Claustrophobia turned him on and helped him during sex, there was just something embracing and comforting about it. Len didn't want to traverse too far down that train of thought though - even if that might be one of the reasons he walks around in a fur-lined jacket, even in the summer.

"Doesn't really look like you're doing much ass kick to me," Wally said. He lowered his knee and used his leg instead to make Cold spread his legs; sweeping his feet apart. He shifted so he was pinning the criminal's neck with his fore-are instead of holding it with his hand. This allowed him to lean in closer his chest pinning Cold to the wall even more. "Why so uncomfortable?" Wally whispered in his ear. The hand on his enemies' stomach crept lower, till he could firmly wrap his fingers around the yellow belt at Cold's waist.

Cold shuddered visibly at the sudden closeness and his erection filled with a little more blood, and he internally cursed the thing. When the Flashes hand fell on his belt, the rogue gasped, his previously unresponsive hands springing to life and snatched the red wrist.

A smile widened the speed demon's face again. "Try to make me move," he teased keeping his hands where they were. The fingers of the hand on Cold's belt brushed against the toned muscles under them.

"You are not seriously gonna do what I think your trying to do, are you?" Len barely growled, due to the fact that he was trying his best to hold his breath to keep himself from panting like some sort of animal in heat.

"Do what?" Flash whispered intentionally letting his lips lightly brush the outer shell of the Captain's ear.

"O-oh god..." Cold gasped, his hips twitching ever so slightly. He was so confused! What had he done to initiate this? He stole, he ran, he froze the Flash before punching him and kicking him in the balls. Len just didn't understand the attraction, and it didn't help his thought process that his head was spinning from lack of oxygen, which only fueled his erection further.

"Let go of my wrist." The hero said simply, calmly. His mouth still near the other mans ear.

Len looked at the Flash and sighed heavily, letting go of his pent-up breath along with all his inhibitions and hands. Letting them fall to his side, accepting the fact that there was no longer anywhere else to run and, like always, the Flash had caught him.

"Good." Flash said. He kept his arm on Cold's neck but his other hand moved from the belt down to settle over the bulge in the man's pants. "Tell me what's this all about down here, hm?" He knew he was being cruel to the other man, but the faint ache in his balls made him not really care. Besides he was having fun, and was beginning to get aroused himself.

Cold gulped, feeling his Adams apple bob against the Flash's forearm. There was no denying it now, his dick was now fully erected and the inside of his legs were sweating lightly. The fucker was now smirking like an idiot into his face, but Cold answered the damn question. "P-pressure" he spat in a short moan.

"Pressure?" Flash's smirk widened a little. "You mean pressure like this..." He palmed the clothed erection under his hand and watched as the other man's face tinted with a light shade of pink. "Or pressure like this..."He moved his hand to gently squeeze the arousal under it. He held back his own tiny groan as the heat he was holding made his own crotch warm up slightly.

"Nnn-yeah..." He answered quietly and rocked his hips forward to the touch, biting his lip fiercely. He didn't want admit that it wasn't just the groin stimulation that was causing this vicious arousal, but it was also the strong arm pinning him down roughly. It made him want more... wait. More? His arch nemesis was molesting him in a sewer main and he wanted more? What was coming over him?

"Good..." The Flash hissed in a sultry tone. He studied the face of the other man and looked his body up and down licking his lips. The situation was turning him on greatly. This was dirty and wrong; he was the hero but was acting more like the villain. His own erection was now straining against the tight red material of his suit. "Return the favor," He said and bite the other man's ear gently.

Cold glared again and gripped the man's groin firmly- but gingery, "Oh, who the hell are you bossing me around. Who's the captain here?" he half-snarled, half-moaned. "How come I'm turning out to be the bitch...?"

"Because, I'm the one that caught you. Not the other way around," He applied some light pressure to the blue man's neck with his arm before continuing. "And besides I don't think you have anything to complain abut." To show what he meant he rocked his hips slightly causing Cold's hand to slide up and down his cock; letting the criminal feet his full length.

Cold felt the erection quite well. It was long, sturdy and strait and it twitched ever so slightly. It was definitely longer than Heat Wave's, and it was straighter then the Mirror Master's, Len shuddered again. He was a little reluctant to lead on that this was not his first time around the block anally to his foe, but licked his lips despite himself.

A large smile formed in the hero's mind as he watched the other man's face, but he didn't let it show as he brought his mouth close to Cold's. "You like how that feels?" He whispered his lips brushing softly over the criminal's. "Go ahead, feel away," He continued and squeezed Cold's cock then moved his hand down to cup his balls.

"I otta slap you..." Cold muttered darkly before rubbing his hand into the red-clad groin roughly.

Flash chuckled a little. "Feel free to if you think you can." His tongue darted out a traced over Cold's lips, and moaned at the hand rubbing his crotch. "Nice," he murmured and fondled Cold's testicles gently.

The captain wrinkled his nose at the taunt before swinging his free arm in a wide arch and slapping that cheeky bastard right on the left ass cheek hard.

Wally let out a pleasured yelp and shuddered, his cock gave a hard twitch that he knew the other man felt. He groaned low in his throat, this was going in an interesting direction. The Flash was a very flirtatious man, it had become part of his hero persona; he was a ladies' man, but he knew his way around another man's body very well. "Oh hey now," he hissed and pressed his arm a little harder into Cold's neck. "Don't start something like that unless you're willing to take the same treatment."

Cold gasped breathlessly, "Oh fuck" he rasped, writhing slightly and arching his back.

Flash's eyes widened a little at the reaction he got. "You like that?" he asked and released the pressure then applied it again a little harder. "Mmm pervert."

Cold tossed his head and he sucked in air frantically. His hand left its place on the Flash's ass and met up with the hand already on his groin, forcing the speedsters hand down harder "Sp-speak for yourself~!"

"Yea I'm a perv too," he admitted and released the pressure on Cold's neck. He finely moved his arm releasing the man, and instead knocked the hood from his head and tangled his fingers in Cold's hair. He putted the man's head to the side and sunk his teeth in to his neck in a biting, sucking kiss. He could feel the pulse in his neck and it matched the hot throb he felt in the man's groin as he stroked his cock roughly.

Cold was melting under flash's administrations, and he felt a hot coil building in his stomach. When the fingers found his wiry hair and the teeth found his throat he cried out, "Oh! T-tightter!"

A low groan rumbled up from the speed demon's throat and on to Cold's neck. He sucked harder and licked the bruised skin under his lips. Pulling his mouth away he reattached in a new spot and readjusted the hand on Cold's cock as well. He yanked at the tight blue pants forcing them down and tightly gripped the newly exposed dripping dick. Jerking his hand up and down over it quickly and palming the head roughly.

At that moment, all that pent-up luscious pressure released like a small explosion into the speedster's palm. Cold keened with clenched teeth, his back arching in a way that made his petite physic almost look feminine. Then he finally slumped down on the hero's shoulder, gasping for air.

Flash shivered when he felt the sticky, wet semen splash into his gloved hand and seep through to his palm. Pulling away from Cold's neck and looked down at the man now collapsed on his shoulder. He tilted the spent man's head up forcing him to look at him. Slowly he brought his dirty hand up and licked the seed off it. "Mmm hot."

Len looked up at the hero and chuckled dryly, "N-no, you keep getting it wrong. I'm 'Cold' remember?" He giggled softly at his own joke, "Now, what about you? We didn't exactly get to the good part did we, damn you..."

"Hm you and your stupid puns," Wally laughed. He stepped away from the other man and ran his clean hand down his chest, and stomach to rest on his own crotch. Gripping his cock tightly it strained against his red suit and made a wet spot appear in the fabric "Yea what about me? And as for the good part...that's still to come trust me."

Cold wasn't stupid and he smirked at the flash's enthusiasm, what would his uncle say? Len tutted silently while he shed his blue coat and fur-lined gloves, letting them slid to the icy ground. He then walked up to the Flash and got on his knees so that the tip of his flushed nose brushed the heat under the fabric. "Oh, you are so spoiled..." Cold muttered, gripping the hero's thighs firmly.

A small chuckle breached Flash's lips at that. "Yea I suppose I am," He said in his classic Flash tone of voice. He placed a hand on top of Cold's head and massaged his scalp softly. "But being spoiled is so much fun." Wally smiled and looked down at the man kneeled in front of him.

Cold rolled his eyes, "For _some_ people..." He muttered under his breath while he pealed the Flash's suit down like he was some sort of fruit. And Cold snorted in amusement when he imagined a banana with the flash's face. His shoulders shaking as he tried to contain his sudden out-burst.

Wally's brow creased in annoyance. "And what are you laughing at?" He nearly snapped, gripping the wiry hair of the other man. He was rather proud of his endowment and there was no reason for the other man to laugh at him. "Bigger that yours." He muttered under his breath.

"Ehehe~!" Cold grinned and his handsome face creased in amusement, "N-no, it's not that. Erm, never mind, heh..." He then looked at the length before him; boy was this man in for a treat... Cold laved his tongue roughly over the head, cupping the muscle to conform to the tip.

The speed demon gave him a questioning look then melted as he felt the velvety muscle on his dick head. "Mmmm, you're so weird," He sighed looking down and watching the other man work on his prick. Licking him lips he sucked in a breath through his teeth and let a low moan slip past his lips.

Cold pulled away for a second, taking a deep calming breath. Then took the whole cock into his mouth, swallowing hard, effectively deep-throating the hero.

The hero's masked eyes widened significantly and he let out a deep throaty moan. "Aah~ fuck!" He cursed pulling on Cold's hair. "Oh shit stop don't do that," he panted out his thighs twitching barely resisting the urge to thrust hard and fast into the hot cavern.

Len gasped and choked out a few wet coughs, "Ackah, W-what the hell?" He glared up at the man and cleared his throat, "Wh-why the fuck not?"

Wally looked down at the criminal and licked his lips. "Ne-never mind...go ahead. Sorry." He gasped out and gave Cold a small smile. "You just surprised me..."

Cold sighed and coughed one more time before taking yet another long, relaxing breath. Keeping a suspicious eye on the hero this time, he slowly swallowed the member again, shivering in pleasure as the head slid down his esophagus.

A shuddering breath left Flash's mouth as the heat surrounded him again. He was a very sensitive man, and feeling the other man's tight throat squeezing his dick felt unbelievably good. His other hand joined its mate on Cold's head and he bit his lip hard. 'Don't do it, don't do...keep control...' he thought to himself.

Something strange was going on with the other man. Strange vibrations were shivering under the pale skin, running right through the junk in Lens mouth, making it rather difficult to control his gag reflex. Len hummed and pushed the prick farther down so that the Flash's pubs tickled his nose. He worked his throat, swallowing in rhythmic patterns. Concentrating on monitoring his breathing.

"Oooh~ yeah," the hero hissed out around his lip, he was gonna bite right through it if he wasn't careful. Flash could feel every muscle in his body twitching; this wasn't good it felt way too good. Then the other man did something that completely set him off. He looked down and saw the other man's nose buried in his sort red curls. "Mmmmhhmmm, fuck Cold!" his hands tightened on Cold's head pulling him off till just his tip was still in his mouth and then slammed his hip forward thrusting back into Cold's throat hard.

Cold choked in surprise and his body trembled in shock. He fought to regain control and took a frantic breath in through his nose. His face flushed as his penis suddenly came back to life from the choking sensation. He dug his nails into the Flash's hips and looked up the best he could at the hero's face lustfully. He managed a strangled chuckle of sorts before continuing his previous assault with new vigor.

A deep lusty groan erupted from Flash's throat. He had stopped himself after one thrust hardly regaining control. Flash had hoped the other man would have taken it as a warning of what would happen if he kept that up; it didn't work. He looked down meeting Cold's goggled eyes and bit down on his lip again. The flushed look on Cold's face, the nails digging into his side, and the tight heat around him. Damn you Captain Cold! If the man wanted to deep throat him then so be it. Gripping the man's wiry hair tighter he felt a few strands come loss but didn't care as he thrust into Cold's mouth again and again and again. His control was gone.

Colds hips trembled and his cock stood erect and dripping as the flash fucked his mouth. Oh god, it felt so good! Len was losing himself in the act, his eyes lulled closed. One of his hands moved to the Flash's firm ass and the other started to stroke his own erection, knowing he wouldn't last long like this. Moans and choked cries, which were way to embarrassing for mention kept vibrating in his chest.

Oh this was good! Wally was lost in a world of complete bliss as he fucked Cold's face. His hips jerking faster and faster. Feeling the hand grip his ass he moaned out loudly again and looked down at Cold. His eyes rolled back in his head when he saw the other man touching himself. He wouldn't last long like this.

As soon as he felt the hero getting close, he pulled his hand away from his weeping penis and grabbed the Flash firmly with both hands. Gripping so hard, he swore he'd bruised the man. He yanked his head off the prick with a shuddering gasp before guiding it up to his mouth and nipping at the sensitive underside of the throbbing head, knowing that this trick would send the hero right over the edge.

At feeling the hands on his member Flash slowed his hips to a stop. The tight grip made his legs shake harder and then looking down he growled out a moan at the feeling of teeth nibbling him softly. "Oh fuck yea," he moaned out loudly in pleasure. He felt his hips lock up and yanked the other man's head back away from his cock just in time to shoot his load all over Cold's face and neck and exposed chest.

Cold panted for breath, watching the Flash's member shrivel slowly. Then he frowned, he couldn't see through his left eye. He removed his visor and turned it around so that he could see the splotch of cum on the reflective surface, affectively covering the left eye hole. He glanced up at the Flash with a breathless chuckle, "Damn, can't come up with a pun for that one..."

Wally chuckled and petted the back of Cold's head. "Huh, you say that like it's a bad thing," he panted. The speed demon studied the criminal's exposed face; even though he knew Captain Cold's true identity it was still weird to see him without his visor. He studied the flushed man; covered in his cum and with a raging hard on. He moved one of his hand's from Cold's head to his own dick, petting it softly. "You look so freaking hot right now." He said a classic Flash smile cracking his face.

"It's 'Cold'. And thanks, you don't look too bad yourself..." He sat back on his haunches and rubbed his throbbing cock lethargically, "Well... We seem to be playing ring-around-the-rosie here. Are you gonna finish me off now, or is this the part where I get hauled off to jail?"

The hero shook his head at the silly pun and started to stroke himself more firmly, bringing his dick to half mast as he watched the other man touch himself. "Hmm it seems like we are," he said with a small laugh. Kneeling down he pushed Cold on to his back and moved to loom over him. "As for what to do with you, well let's see... I can either send you to jail where you can get screwed by the other inmates...or," he leaned over the blue man and licked a small splotch of cum off his cheek. "I can just screw you myself."

Cold looked up at the man and smiled mischievously, "What a going away present." Cold saw the tongue leave his cheek with a white smudge on it, suddenly remembering that his face was a mess. He brought his hand up and licked his pointer and middle finger before commencing to give himself a small spit bath, trying to get the little splats of seed off his face.

"Hehe what are you a cat?" Wally joked and grabbed the other's hand. "Don't wash it all away, I don't have lube so my cum is gonna have to do instead."

"Kinky." Cold said, allowing the flash to wipe the semen off his chest and face.

"Just a little bit," Flash said with a wink. He used his clean had to quickly remove Cold's belt and pull his pants down to his ankles. "How do you want it?" The speed demon asked running his clean hand up and down Cold's warm thigh.

Cold blinked and looked up at the guy, well, what the hell. He'd gone this far, might as well let the man in on his kink as well. "I want... I want you to crush me. Bare down on me. Fold me, whatever. I like to feel... uncomfortable, no, that's not the word. Pressure, I want pressure. Do you even know what the hell I'm talking about?"

Wally thought for a second then gave light nod. "Yeah I getcha," he said with a smirk and then thought for a moment. How to take him? He eyed the man then his smirk grew a little. "How flexible are you?"

Cold smirked, "Pretty damn flexible," He pointed at himself, "One: Ice skater, nuf said. And Two: I spend a lot of my time running from you. So yeah." he affirmed proudly.

"Hmph, yea running from me is a big accomplishment," he said jokingly laughing at the look Cold gave him. "Aright come here," He growled out getting back to the matter at hand. He pulled the man closer to him and stood up on his knees. He lifted Cold's legs up and pulling the man so he was laying on just his shoulders not his whole back. Then he pushed the blue man's knees forward so they were pressed up to his naked chest, his feet nearly touching the floor beside his head. Essentially rolling Cold up in to a backward somersault. "How's that feel?" he asked leaning down on the other man to look him in the eye.

Len gulped and stiffened his back a bit, "Spread my legs more..." he muttered, shifting a bit on the cold ground.

Flash complied spreading the other man's legs further and pressing them back more so the tops of his feet were pressed to the ground. "Better?"

Len nodded, lightly panting. There was a concentrated look on his face, he was so freakin horny right now that it actually almost hurt, and it was taking all the willpower he had not to beg for the Flash to hurry up like some wonton bitch.

Smiling Wally brought his cum covered hand to the man's backside, fingers dipping into the cleft between the tight cheeks seeking out his entrance. The speed demon's fingers found it and pressed into it; two at once. He felt the tight right of muscle quiver around his fingers and pressed them in further.

Cold's thin lips parted, breaths escaping his mouth in visible puffs in the chilled air. A small trembling whine slipped from the back of the rogue's throat, and his knees fought to spread wider, accepting the digits eagerly.

Pushing his fingers in to the second knuckle. He spread them and pulled them out slightly before pressing them back in. The sounds Cold was making were so hot, and the angle he had of his ass and cock was incredible; simply put the Flash was turned on to the very fullest. Licking his lips he pulled his fingers out, they came out clean and a wide smile spread over his face. The fact that they were clean meant he could indulge in one of his own secret fetishes. Leaning down he ran his tongue over the lightly stretched hole.

"N-n-nnyaa Wh-what are you!" Lens body jumped when he felt the tongue on his anus, "Ooh f-fucknnh," This was something totally new to him now.

Flash smirked and pressed his tongue into the tight ring, lapping at the criminal's warm insides. He gave a small moan and pulled it out flicking it over the rosy sphincter a few times. Doing this and hearing the other man was to intoxicating he wanted to be inside him but indulged his fetish a little longer. Reinserting his tongue he swirled it around and let a low groan slip from his throat.

The captains head span and his cock dripped onto his chest. This was driving him insane! His mind scrambled wildly to try and recollect the string of events that had led him to this place. This horrible, wonderful place where you make kinky love to your enemies on a patches of frozen ground. "Sh-shit, Flash! I'll cum i-if you keep this up!"

"Mmmm well we can't have that," The speed demon whispered in a husky voice after removing his tongue. He sat back up and put his hands on the backs of Cold's thighs. Lining his cock up with the moist hole he pressed in slowly. The muscles flinched and twitched around his hard member and he stopped moving about halfway in. "Is this your first time with a man?"

He couldn't believe he was being asked this. He squirmed a little then glared at the man halfway inside of him, "Oh yeah. Of course it is! Deep-throating if just a natural talent of mine." He snarled sarcastically.

Wally laughed at that. He had thought this wasn't the villain's first time but wanted to make sure. Pressing in the rest of the way he stopped once his balls were rested nicely against Cold's sweet ass. "Mmmm~ooh you feel like a virgin." He could barely speak. Cold was so very tight, and so very warm; the silky muscles were squeezing his prick in all the right ways.

Len would have snarled at the kid but couldn't even attempt as he felt his insides suddenly get very full. He keened through clenched teeth, tossing his head to one side gasping like a fish, "M-moove, damnit!" he huffed impatiently.

"Oooh, not a problem." Flash said in a low tone. He readjusted a little so he was putting more weight on the other man and started to thrust. Slowly at first but quickly building up to a fast tempo. His body was on fire and it seemed like Cold was feeling much the same. The look on his face, the pleading sexy sounds he was making... "Oh lord you're good." He growled out giving a particularly hard thrust.

It was a flurry, each thrust inward sent electricity through him before leaving him boneless only to come back again. He couldn't think rationally any more, his fellow rogues would not be able recognize him. "B-Bare down... on... me!" He panted between breaths, it felt so good, oh god it felt good.

The hero leaned into him more; pressing his legs further back till his ankles lay flat against the ground and letting nearly his full body weight press down on lusty man beneath him. As he did this he didn't miss a pace, his thrusts didn't waver instead coming harder and faster. Flash was sweating greatly and his suit was clinging to him uncomfortably but he didn't give a fuck. He licked the sweat from his upper lip and leered down at his lover.

Len's whole body was flushed and quivering, covered in sweat. His mouth hung open, allowing every gasp and moan to spill out unstifled. The rogues brown eyes were narrowed, brows arched high in pleasure. Len's body was becoming blissfully numb and he curled his toes against the floor. "Nnn~! Fl-ah-Flash! Oh f-fuck, I can't uhnnn!"

"Mmmmm, oh yea! Cum for me," Flash hissed at the other man. Reaching down between Cold's legs he grabbed his bobbing cock and gave it a very firm squeeze. "Cum for me!"

All the thoughts that were racing through the man's head were suddenly blasted away by his orgasm. Cold's cry echoed off the arched corridor as his semen shot out onto the bottom of his neck and chin. His lower back suddenly cramped painfully as his ass tightened, no longer welcoming the heated rod delved deep within him.

Wally suddenly had all the breath ripped out of him. The clamping, clenching muscles around his engorged member were too much. "AaaaH~ god yessss~," Flash slammed into him hard and fast several more times before he was cumming himself. His voice was stolen from him as his jaw locked open in a perfect 'O' of pleasure. His pelvis jerked forward stiffly as he filled the other man to the very brim with shot after shot of hot cum.

Cold winced slightly, feeling the warm liquid flow inside him. But, really, right now he didn't give a damn that he'd probable be leaking cum for the next twelve hours or so, right now he was steeping in the afterglow of probably one of the best lays he's had in a long, long time.

Panting heavily Flash moved off of the other man slightly. Not pulling out but moving so Cold's legs were back in a normal position at the hero's hips. Letting out a shaky breath he barely caught himself as he feel forward on top on the other man. "Holy fuck," He murmured lowering himself the rest of the way to rest his head on Cold's chest.

Cold groaned in relief as his body was put back into a normal and healthy position. His hand came up and rested on the speedster's red hooded head, mindlessly. A small smirk formed on Lens face, "That was... Cool."

"No...That was fucking hot," Flash said in a sigh. He was so tired...that had been the best sex he'd had in a while; and to believe to was with Captain Cold of all people. Who would have thought? Groaning he sat up a little and pulled his softening member out of him.

Cold shivered, feeling his anus tighten. He closed his eyes and waited for his heart to stop humming in his shaky chest, "C-can ya give me a sec before ya cuff me?"

Flash sat up the rest of the way and moved so he was sitting next to the man on the floor. He nodded but said nothing. He didn't want to send the man to jail; not this time. He sighed heavily, if any of the other members of the Justice League found out about this or what he about to do they would never look at him the same. "Not gonna cuff you, not this time. Give me the money you stole and you can go."

Cold sat up at that, his eyebrow climbing up his forehead. He looked at the Flash, then at the duffle-bag that had been tossed into the corner, forgotten until now. He could see some of the bills sticking out of it and no longer felt any desire for them. "Uh.. Okay, there ya go." Len waved his hand to the sack flippantly.

Standing up the hero fixed his suit; it had several stains on it now that were rather suspicious looking and in all the wrong places. "I really should haul you in," He said crossing his arms over his chest as he looked down at the still exposed criminal. He felt his face get hot and looked away, muttering something under his breath he walked over to the duffle-bag.

"Well, whatever... Ya caught me either way... And it's not like I'll be running any time soon, not that you'd have any trouble catching me otherwise..." The rogue put a hand on the near-by wall and made to stand up. His knees trembled like a bitch and his lower back ached a little, just another reminder that he wasn't as young as he used to be. Len glanced around the place, trying to locate his clothing articles that had been tossed this way and that.

"Oh yea you'll be sore for a while," He teased slinging the duffle-bag over his shoulder and turning to the shaky criminal. He watched as Cold moved around the room gathering his clothes. He chewed on the inside of his cheek in hesitation for a moment before speaking again. "And if you ever, well I mean..." He sighed there was no dignified way to tell your arch-enemy that you wouldn't mind screwing them again.

Cold got dressed and was pulling on his fur-lined boots before he noticed that the Flash was still standing there. He stood up strait and wiped off his visor before sliding it on and, there - that was much better - he felt like a rogue again. Not some screaming wonton bitch, but a deadly, powerful rogue. He looked at the Flash in the eyes and saw the awkwardness on the other's face. He smirked and bent down gracefully to scoop up his cold gun and holstered it. "What, you want my number?" He said jokingly

"If you weren't a crazy criminal yes," Wally said honestly and headed for the door. "But since you are, I can live with just fucking you. Feel free to run the next time I come after you." He gave the other man a quick wink and made to leave.

Cold wrinkled his nose at that and watched the man leave, calling after him, "I am _not_ crazy!"

Flash chuckled at the comment and called back over his shoulder. "So does that mean no objections to the fucking thing then?"

Cold crossed his arms in petulance. He'd screwed Heat wave because of their on and off relationship, out of love. He'd screwed the Mirror Master because of the physical attraction, out of complete and pure lust. He screwed the Flash... why? Len stuck out is lower jaw and stared at the wall in thought then glared at the red speed demon who was still in the doorway, "Sure. Just one question..."

Stopping Flash turned back around to face Cold. "Ask away," he said with his wide usual smile; back to being the hero he was.

"Why the fuck did we fuck?"

Smirking Wally moved back into the room till he was standing right in front of the other man. "Because," he started to say; then moving to match his name quickly pinned Cold to the wall one last time. "We're two hot, horny guys that just got way to close to each other." The speedster whispered this into Cold's ear before letting him go and turning away. "It's simple as that; I mean we're only human." He gave a big Flash smile and once again headed for the door.

Cold blushed and then hooted loudly, laughing, "Like some sort of natural disaster? Oh man!" He cackled as he walked his separate way, his voice echoing off the walls.

Tbc.

* * *

><p>an: it might seem like it's done but there will be more to come! Me and Waterwindo are working on the next part right now :)


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: Well here you go! chapter 2 is up for your enjoyment ^^

* * *

><p>"Do you have to hit on ever girl you meet?" Green Lantern asked as he walked down the street with the Flash.<p>

"Hey it's not my fault the ladies love me," The speedster clamed, shrugging his shoulders and smiling his classic happy-Flash smile. The dark skinned hero laughed and started talking about something else. Wally listened for a moment before something caught his eye. A man walked past them and Flash's head turned as he followed him with his eyes. He had the same brown hair as Len, the same eyes...his mind flashed back to the week before to the steamy encounter he'd had with the criminal.

"Flash are you even listening?"

Wally turned back to his friend, a blank look on his face and a slight blush on his cheeks, "Huh? Oh, uh yeah, sure," He muttered, shaking his head, trying to make the images leave; they wouldn't.

Len and his sister, Lisa marched down the sidewalk as she chatted all about how cute Evan the Mirror Master was and how she was going on a date with Captain boomerang that evening and yak yak yak.

"Have you ever heard Digger say 'Butter'? It's so cute! It sounds more like 'Bootur' Heehee~ I can't wait to go out tonight with him, I'm gonna make him say all sorts of words so I can hear that sexy Australian acce - Holly fuck it's the Flash!" She suddenly screeched pointing at the two approaching heroes, "Big Brother, hide me!" She jumped and clung to Lens shoulder and he gagged.

"Relax Lisa!" He pushed her off roughly, "We'll just walk past them, keep your head down." Together they walked down the side-walk, as they closed in on the hero; Len felt his face start to heat up and his pulse quickened. He looked at Lisa who was hiding behind her long blond hair, Cold was thankful she couldn't see his blush. As the two heroes waltzed by deep in conversation, Len stole a look at the Flash, accidently looking right into his covered eyes.

Flash saw them… the eyes... the deep chest nut browns. He looked over his shoulder and regarded the man that had just made him feel so dirty. He could still see the top of his head, and now noticed the pretty blond girl walking next to him. "What's the matter with you?" Green Lantern asked giving his friend a curious look. Flash looked at him then back over his shoulder.

"Nothing. Um, hey, I just remembered something I have to take care of. I'll see you later, alright?" He gave the other hero a smile and a wave and dashed off quickly in the other direction. He stopped at the end of the street and leaned against a lamp post there. He wasn't going to confront the man; he just wanted to see if it really had been Len. He would have just brushed it off but when those chocolate eyes met his...he just had to make sure.

Lisa relaxed when the two heroes passed and she hugged Len, "I was so scared... Hey, are you ok?" Cold blinked then nodded with a firm expression, willing himself to stop blushing so madly,

"You're all red..." She observed worriedly.

"I guess I was holding my breath or something..." He gave her a small smile as they turned a corner.

"Do you think we really fooled th- Holy Fuck there he is!" She pointed at the Red Clad man leaning on the post. Len must have leaped a whole foot in the air before he whipped around and glared at his sister.

"Will you stop doing that?"

She whimpered, "What'll we do? I can't go to Jail! I'll be standing up Digger!" Len just stared at that, almost not even surprised that that was what his love-sick sister was worried about.

Flash carefully watched the two approached. He heard the girl yelp and point at him, heard her say the name 'Digger' and knew that was Boomerang's (almost) real name. He looked Len up and down...It was Cold alright. What were the odds?

For the first time in his life, Len wanted to punch his sister. He knew all too well that the speedster now fully understood that these weren't just two random citizens walking down the street, but it was The Golden Glider and Captain Cold. "Just be cool, Lisa."

"This is no time for your puns Lenny!"

Cold face-palmed, "Why are you such a drama-queen! Just turn around and go to Digger's house, if you're so scared about getting caught now, then at least you could explain to him why you couldn't make it." He sneered sarcastically, but she grinned.

"Oh! That's a good idea! You distract him! I love you big brother, thanks a bunch!" She hugged him tightly before turning and sticking her tongue out at the Flash, "Nya~Nya!" before sprinting away.

Len's eyes widened, "Wait! I wasn't serious, don't leave me here with-" But she was already gone without even hearing him, "Him..."

The hero smiled and chuckled light when the girl stuck her tongue out at him. He watched her bound away and then turned his eyes back to the man. His face was slightly flushed and he looked worried. What he intended to accomplish by encountering Cold, he wasn't sure. But as the man got closer he quickly thought up a plan. He was the Flash. He would just act like himself; he didn't have to let Len know he knew who he was.

"Hey there," He said with a charming smile when Cold got closer. He was known as a ladies' man, but he was a charmer to men on occasion as well. And this was just going to be one of those occasions.

"What do you want, Flash, I'm just taking a walk with my sister - is that illegal now?" Cold said when he was finally within arm's length. Somewhere in the back of his head he was worried about sending Lisa over to Boomerang's house alone; he was a rascal, after all. But he stuck to the task at hand.

"No, of course not." He said with a shrug and stood up straight. "Is it a crime to say hello to some you think it attractive? That is how you meet people, you know." He smiled casually still pretending like he didn't know who the other man really was. "That was your sister? Guess being cute runs in the family."

Len blinked at the Flash's ignorant tone. Ooookay... So he wanted to play the 'I don't know you' game. Fine by him, he'll play along, "Yeah, she's a looker alright. She got all the good genes. But I think you need to get your eyes checked in this department." He motioned to himself with his hand. "Nope, nothing... desirable here..." He smirked at the other.

The hero felt a small blush skirt over his cheeks. Nothing desirable? The comment made him once again flash back to what had happened between them. Oh, he definitely was desirable. "Come on now, don't sell yourself short," he smirked. "You look fine to me." He moved to stand closer to the other and stole a glance up and down his body. He'd seen that body naked...and found he liked it better that way.

Len's smirk widened, "Thanks, speedy. By the way... just a question." He tilted his head to one side, "What do you do with the villains when you catch them? Do you just take them straight to the police or do you, y'know, teach them a lesson first?"

"Well...that depends. Most of the time its straight to jail, but there are certain exceptions… Sometimes they need to be taught a lesson," he smiled knowing full well the reason behind the question. "Sometimes...teaching them a lesson can be fun." He gave a small smile and nudged him with his elbow.

Cold tried his very hardest not to laugh, "Oh yes... Naughty people need to be punished at least a little bit."

Wally chuckled a little. "Hehehe, you seem pretty cool want to grab a drink?" he wanted to slap himself as soon as the words left his mouth. Cool? Did he really just say that...and to Cold of all people?

Len had the sudden urge to tell the Flash to cut the crap and be serious, but something stopped him. He was beginning to enjoy this game a little. It was almost like pretending what it would be like it he wasn't on the other side of the rail-road tracks. But... no, that was complete bullshit. They were just dancing around each other, trying to guess where they stand now that they had brought their relationship to a way more… intimate level. Len shrugged, "Sure, I know a ... Cool pub. Down there, see?" He pointed at a shabby tavern on the corner. This was so weird, but Len couldn't find himself stopping any time soon.

"Sounds good to me," He said and turned, motioning with his hand for Len to lead the way. He was enjoying the game. Charming girls was almost like a sport to him, and charming the evil man was just as fun. "So what was the deal with your sister? She seemed a little...spazzy."

"She's always been that way," Lenny said rolling his eyes as they entered the pub. It was practically empty because it was so early but as soon as both men were inside, a familiar voice squealed, "Leeeeeenny~! over here- Holy fuck it's the Flash!"

"Yes I'm the Flash. Pretty sure that was established when you ran off earlier," The hero said rolling his eyes behind his mask and sitting down at the bar next to the girl. "You want an autograph or something?" he asked jokingly. She was a cute girl but not his type at all. Besides, he was more interested in her brother.

Len bit his lip and sat on her other side, "So, uh, Lisa... Where's Boome- er I mean Digger?" He then leaned in and whispered in her ear, "He's pretending he doesn't know who we are, just go with it... please?"

She questioned her big brother in a loud whisper. "Ooooh, Okay... Why's he doing that?" She snuck a quick glance at the hero sitting next to her. "Well he is kind of cute...okay, I'll play along."

" Oh! And he's just running a little late. Something about a robbery he was plan-" she cut her self off and slapped a hand over her mouth, stealing a glance at the Flash. "I mean...he got off work late." she said a little louder hoping it would cover her slip.

Len beat his head on the table repeatedly and silently begged for Captain Boomerang's forgiveness. Then he sat up, all smiles and ordered a large Beer, the cheap stuff. "Whadya want, Flash? Or are you not allowed to drink on the job?"

The hero laughed a little at the question. "Of course I can, I'm not a cop. And scratch that beer," he said to the bar keep "Three of me," he said with a smile. He got weird looks from the two others and grinned. "What? This is Central; I have a drink named after me. You should try it."

Len shrugged and smiled, "Sounds fun, I guess." Secretly Len didn't like to try new things, but decided to humor the Flash for the sake of the game.

Just then the Bar door swung open and there were the sounds of police sirens far, off down the street and fading. Digger came running up to the counter, straightening out his civilian clothes hastily. He didn't even seem to notice that the Flash had been sitting there. "G'day mates." He panted, saluting to Len and Lisa, "Sorry, I'm late. The traffic out there is bloody crazy!"

"Digger~!" Lisa squealed and turned to greet the man, his accent was so amazing! She loved it, "I was afraid you wouldn't make it," She gave him a bright smile and hugged him.

Flash has raised an eyebrow when the other man came in, 'Well it's just a villain party today,' he thought to himself, "Yeah tell me about it that's why I don't drive."

Digger hugged back enthusiastically and backed up to give Len a man-hug before he suddenly saw the Flash and he froze; His green eyes locking on the Red Hero, a predatory glow emitting, like a cornered, yet dangerous, animal, "Len... Don't look now, but the bloody wanker is right behind ya."

Wally heard the derogatory slang tossed at him and gave a small frown. "You know it's not nice to talk about people behind their backs; especially what they can hear you," he said taking a sip from his newly arrived drink.

Lisa tugged on Digger's arm to get his attention a motioned for him to lean down. "He's playing like he doesn't know who we are," she whispered. When she got a confused look from her date she just shrugged; she was equally confused.

Digger's copper brows furrowed and he looked at Len who had a grin on his face, "Flash, meet Digger. Digger, meet Flash." Len turned to look at the red-clad one, chatting in a conversational tone, "Digger is from Australia, isn't that interesting?"

"Very, I've been there a few times; but there aren't many places I haven't been," He smiled at the newly arrived villain then looked at Cold then his sister, "Oh, how rude of me, I'm sitting next to your date." He said casually as he got up, moving to sit on the other side of Len instead.

"Awww~ you're so nice Flash," Lisa said waving a hand at him and batting her eyelashes, than pat the seat next to her; smiling up at the aussie.

If there were even words to describe the look on Captain Boomerang's face, Len could not find them. He looked at Lenny, then at the Flash, then at Lisa, then at Lenny again. "Rooooit... Okay." He forced a really fake grin on his face before grabbing Len's arm, "Can we talk?" He then dragged Cold out of his seat and headed to the men's room.

The hero's red gloved hand tightened around his glass a little. He knew it was completely ridiculous, but he found himself slightly jealous as he watched the two men walk away. "Hmm wonder what that's all about," He said to the girl sitting at the bar with him.

"No idea," She said giving a cheesy smile. She wasn't quite sure how to act; she liked the Flash—what girl wouldn't!—but he intimidated her, she was afraid he would suddenly drop the ruse and haul her away... then she wouldn't get to spend time with Digger! Or anybody for that matter!

"So," she started, pushing away her nervousness, "The life of a hero must be exciting. Tell me about it." She finished resting her pretty little head in her hand and looked at the red man.

"Are you bloody conkers?" Digger hissed closely to Cold's placid face, "What the hell are ya trying t' do? Y'know what this is? Well? Do ya? This is where we all go t' Bloody jail! Do not pass go, do not collect 500 dollars!"

Cold snorted, "Relax, Boomerang... If you don't like the little game we're playing, then you can just go home. I don't mind. After all, I never recalled giving you permission to date my sister." Together, in the Bathroom, Digger had Cold cornered; but the icy rogue was totally calm.

Digger wrinkled his nose and shook a finger violently in the other's face, "You... you... Grr, Foin. If I play along with this bloody game of yours, you let Lisa become my girl."

Len thought quietly at that then glared, "If you behave, then you might live to see her tomorrow? How does that sound?"

"What is taking them so long~!" Lisa whined. She was thoroughly enjoying listening to the Flash's stories, but she was supposed to be on a date; and not with the hero. "Oh~ Will you go see what they're doing? This is ridiculous! You don't ditch your date to talk to her brother," she looked over at Flash and pouted a little.

"Hehe, yeah sure." the speed demon said and got up, going to the restrooms. "Hey what's-"He stopped when he saw Lenny cornered by Digger. Again that silly bit of jealousy raised its head. "Your date is waiting for you Digger," He said walking up to them. "It would be rude to keep her," As hard as he tried he couldn't keep the slight growl out of his voice; the other man was just way to close to Cold.

Digger took a step back and Glared at the Flash. "Oi, Roit. How rude of me." He glanced back at Cold who staring daggers into Boomerang's face. "See ya, Len..." The marksman slipped passed the Flash with a low growl and left the Men's room.

Wally watched him leave, getting happier and happier with every step he took, "Everything alright?" He asked moving to stand in front of Len; almost as close as Digger had been to him.

Cold sighed; his fun-meter was pegged. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his signature visor, putting it over his eyes. He felt safe behind it, like they were a shield made for keeping the rest of the world out. "What are you doing, kid? Is this another one of those natural disasters...?"

A light chuckle left Flash's lips and he put his hand on the wall next to Cold's head and leaned in a little closer to him. "It could turn into one." He said in a husky voice. "But in a bar bathroom, mmm little risky don't you think?"

Len slipped passed the speedster and walked into the middle of the room... He didn't feel right, he felt... vulnerable when he got close to the other. He didn't like it. He was supposed to be the coldest man on earth.

Watching the other man move away Flash frowned softly. "Sorry, did I make you uncomfortable?" he asked, trailing after to the other man. He put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a classic Flash smile. "Didn't mean to."

Cold blushed and looked over his shoulder, irritated at the touch, "I didn't need for you to come check on me, you know. I'm the leader of the Rogues, I can handle Digger."

"Your sister asked me to come and check on you guys," He said moving to stand in front of Cold. "And I know you can handle him. He was too close to you," As soon as he said the last part he wished he could take it back. He didn't want the criminal to know that it had bothered him.

Cold crossed his arms and tilted his head a little to the left, observing the Flash's features, "What, jealous...?"

Sense it was already out he saw no reason not to answer truthfully. "When I want something," He began putting a hand on cold's hip and pulling him in so their groin just barely met. Leaning in by his ear to finished, "I don't like sharing it."

"Oh, fuck you." Len snapped suddenly, "Want me? You don't want me, you said so yourself."

Flash's masked eyes widened a little at that. "I never said- Wait...you don't mean that joke before about the criminal thing do you?" He asked, a little hurt.

"Oh, you were joking now? Man, West! Why is everything such a big fucking joke for you! Your uncle would've never..." Cold clenched his jaw so tightly that his teeth squeaked harshly, he was suddenly just so pissed.

"Well I'm not my uncle; I'm a new Flash," he got so sick of people comparing him to his uncle. "If you want me to be more direct," Wally moved his other hand to Lenny's waist as well. "I can be..." He whispered rubbing their loins together gently.

"What is taking so long now~?" Lisa whined; she was starting to get worried. It was just annoying when Digger had run off, but she was nervous about her brother being alone with the hero for so long. "Oh! I'm worried...Digger," she pleaded hanging on his arm. "Will you make sure Lenny's alright? What if Flash is to doing something terrible to him!"

Digger looked at the pretty blond's puppy-dog eyes and sighed, "Alroit, wumby."

Get up, sit down, get up, sit down. All he wanted to do was flirt with Lisa for the evening, and it turned into one of the weirdest dates he's ever had. He grumbled to himself and opened the door, calling out jokingly as he did, "Alroit, ya love-birds, cover up whatcha don't want seen - CROIKY!" Little did he expect that his teasing would turn out to be so accurate. His eyes bugged out when he saw his leader and arch nemesis standing way too close to each other. The Hero's hands on the Villain's hips, their crotches pressed together in a way that could not be perceived as anything else other than exactly what it looked like.

Flash's eyes opened wide when he heard Digger shout out. Well fuck. "It's polite to knock first if you know someone is having a privet conversation," He said a very annoyed under tone to his voice. He didn't want to move but knew he had to. Letting go of the other man he turned to face Digger; trying to ignore the light heat in his pants and hoping that the aussie criminal didn't happen to glance down and see the slightly larger than normal bulge in his suit.

Cold stepped away in petulance as well, "Digger, get the fuck out." The copper-haired man just stared back in disbelieve, "You was just rubben yer junk with the wanker!" He squeaked in confusion. Then he glared at the Flash, "Yeh a perv Flasher?" That predatory look in the aussie's eyes from before returned with fiery vigor, a boomerang sliding out of his sleeve and flashing sharply in the glow, "Eh?"

Wally glared at the newly appeared villain. "I agree, leave." He said calmly, but sternly. He saw the boomerang appear in his hand and moved. Now standing right in front of Digger he grabbed his wrist. "Unless you have a reason to interfere?" He gave the aussie a hard glare. Cold was his, he could have his sister.

"Uhm yeah, you're molesting my bonney pall here." Digger snarled in the Flash's face.

"We're consenting adults," He said simply. "Think I'm forcing him? He's right, there ask him." he shrugged his shoulders and looked down watching the pissed off man's face.

Standing up Lisa marched angrily to the men's room; this was getting ridiculous! Everyone kept ditching her! She burst through the door, not caring that she wasn't allowed. "What is going on in here~! Is it some kind of party I'm not invited to?"

"Okay..." Cold ground out when he saw his sister, "That's enough. Enough enough enough. Lisa!" He said walking up to her and grabbing her arm, "Digger!" He grabbed Digger's arm. "You two get the HELL OUTTA HERE RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" He screamed, "I DON'T CARE WHERE THE FUCK YA GO!" He dragged the two out of the bathroom, out of the bar and across the street for good measure, "Digger! Take my sister and have fun! Lisa, watch your ass, because this guy's a weasel. Thank you and GO TO HELL!" He punctuated the rant with a loud snort and turned and marched back to the bar.

Flash was impressed by Cold's little outburst: Way to take matters into your own hands. He left the restroom and the bar, and met Cold in front of it as he was crossing the street. "Wanna get out of here?" He asked as the other man approached. He could see the other two across the street and Digger was still glaring daggers at him; so, of course, he just glared right back.

Cold fumed quietly, "Where would we go?"

Flash snorted. "Well I don't live in the Watch Tower; I do have a home. Or another bar. All up to you." He shrugged and left the next move up to Lenny…no not Lenny. He couldn't think of him as Lenny with that visor on; he was Captain Cold.

"Do you really trust me enough to let me into your house?"

Wally thought on that for a moment. "Well I would like to. Unless you have a reason I shouldn't," He said sternly, raising a brow to the other man. "Or...a hotel if you don't want to go there. Or your place. It's a big city."

"My apartment's pretty close, but I suppose it doesn't matter for someone like you, huh?" Cold watched his sister excitedly lead boomerang away, he sighed, "He is soooo gonna screw her..."

The hero looked across the street at the two people Cold had thoroughly kicked to the curb. "You can go to her if you want. But then again Digger probably wouldn't be the most fun person to be around right now." He looked down looking at Cold. "Well your place is fine by me, but you gotta take that off." The speedster pointed to his visor. "Would look weird me walking around with you while you're wearing them."

Cold blinked, he had forgotten that he had them on. He removed them and turned around, "Nnn. Lisa can take care of herself." He looked at the Flashes face, "We're… going to have sex again, aren't we?"

The speed demon blinked a couple times and rubbed the back of his head. "More than likely...unless you don't want it." Wally was tempted to tell Len that he had been thinking about what had happened between them a week ago almost nonstop since, but refrained from doing so.

Oh hell No. Absolutely not, No. Why the fuck would I wanna screw you? No! No No. Nonononononono! Cold's lips were a thin line and every time he willed the word out into the open. No matter how much he tried, his lips just clamped tighter and he came to the realization that he didn't want to say 'no', even though he knew that was the smart answer. No. no. no. That little word could save him from so much heart break. Learn how to say no… But… 'No' was a dirty word.

He took a dizzy step forward suddenly and rubbed his temple, "Umm, I s-sure let's go..."

"Well, lead the way then. Huh? Hey are you alright?" Flash asked watching Len. The man didn't look so well, "If you're not up for it its fine really."

"It's... it's nothing. I think I was holding my breath or something... Come on." He led the flash in the direction of his apartment.

Wally gave him a questioning look but said nothing and followed him quietly. He wasn't sure what to say. I mean there wasn't really much to strike up conversation about.

* * *

><p>Cold opened the door to his home to the hero and followed him in. Every now and then he had to re-adjust himself in his path because of strange dizzy spells. He didn't know what the fuck was wrong with him. He had a strange feeling in the pit of his gut that felt like curdled milk ever since the Flash started talking about all that lovey-dovey shit in the bathroom.<p>

The only thing he remembered feeling that was akin was that one time he had to ice-skate in a large competition in grade-school; A Competition where he had fainted right in the middle of his performance. What was this then? Stage fucking fright? "Heh, well, it ain't much of a house, but it's got a bed, beer, a tv. Y'know, the essentials." Cold joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Flashed looked around the room. Simple but nice; in truth his own apartment wasn't that much different. He didn't spend much time there after all. "Cool, a beer sounds nice. If that's alright," he quickly added, smiling at Cold. He didn't see why the man was acting so odd...well, ok, there were plenty of reasons for him to be, but Flash wanted to try and ease things a little. He walked up behind Lenny and put his hands on his tense shoulders massaging then firmly.

"I don't know why the fuck I'm so nervous, it's not like anything has changed..." Cold admitted as he shrugged away from the touch and went to the fridge, tossing a beer over his shoulder without looking.

Being as quick as he was, he managed to catch the badly thrown beer with ease. "It's understandable. I mean we play for opposite teams." Walking over the couch, he sat down and propped his feet up on the coffee table; a bad habit of his. "Not to mention," He began again, popping the cap of his beer. "You're nearly twice my age." He said this with a small smile, in a light classic Flash tone.

Cold was drinking his beer during the last part and he snorted and coughed violently, spitting frothing beer in the sink before turning and leering at the Flash in disbelief, "Like that even matters!"

"Hey didn't mean it in a bad way! I was just sayin', I mean some people are self-conscious about that kind of thing," as he thought about the man's age it made him think back to something he had said earlier. 'Why is everything such a big fucking Joke for you! Your uncle would've never...' His uncle... Wally took a long swallow of beer thinking, "Hey Len can I ask you somethin'?"

He spat a little more in the sink before trying the beer thing again, "Hm? Shoot," he gruffed, taking a careful sip.

Flash hesitated for a moment longer then, "You were around when my uncle was the Flash. I know you and him had a lot of run-ins... Did anything like this ever happen...with him?"

Len swallowed slowly and walked over to the Flash. Kicking his feet off the coffee table, the rogue sat down in their place so that he could be sitting directly across from him. He stared into those soulless, masked eyes.

"When I was younger... I had a huge crush on him." Cold finally admitted.

"That's not surprising, practically everyone did." He set his beer down on the table next to Cold. "But...that's not what I asked."

Cold smirked, "Well, I also had a huge crush on his wife."

Wally sighed and dropped his head into his hands. "Still not what I asked. Stop avoiding my real question and just answer it." He wanted to know. No that wasn't it...he needed to know. He wasn't sure why but he just did.

Cold closed his eyes and remembered the man's sweet face, "Barry Allan and I...", his eyes blue like the sky, and not hidden in a white soulless film like this Flash's. It was a vivid memory, but painful, "...never had sex or nothin'. He was too loyal to his wife for that... We never kissed either... But..." Cold didn't really like where this was going, he was never one for those hear- to-heart chats, and this kid was getting his claws too deep into him already.

Lenny didn't need to continue; he knew now. "But you loved him," Wally finished looking him right in the eyes. He sighed and picked up his beer walking over to the window he looked out over the city. The sun was setting and the darkening color of the sky was similar to how Wally was feeling.

"I don't see what this has to do with us... I mean, you started it." He looked down at his hands that had been holding his beer, they were shaking. This was getting emotional.

What did it have to do with them? Flash sighed again and took several long gulps from his beer. For most of his life he had felt like he was the runner up; second place to his uncle.

"Yeah, I did start it," Wally finally said and then did something even he almost couldn't believe. Turning around to look at Cold he locked eyes with him. "And if we're gonna do this...we're gonna do it right" Reaching up he pulled his mask back.

Cold yelped in surprise and stood up so fast, he knocked over the coffee table. He stood there stunned as he saw the hood fall back to reveal soft, lightly chiseled face, green eyes, and a well combed mop of orange hair. "O-Oh my god..." Lenny could not believe what he was seeing.

Wally stood there shaking slightly. He was already nervous about what he had just done, and the criminal's reaction hadn't helped any. "Sorry if I'm not your type," He said rubbing the back of his head. He wasn't sure why but... he felt like this could be more than he had initially thought.

"W-why the hell did you do that?" Cold choked out. Oh god- He was losing it. His nose was tingling and his eyes stung and watered – No! No tears, No tears! - The beer in his shaky hand finally slipped to the floor.

"Because...maybe this can be something more. I mean you stood up to Digger about it and we got back into this situation so easily..." He looked at the beer that had just fallen to the floor and a small amount of sadness seeped into his emerald eyes. "Sorry, I shouldn't have," Turning away from Lenny he pulled his hood back up into place. "I'll leave if you want."

Cold walked over to the Flash suddenly "No. You are not... not fucking leaving me here... all alone." His body was shaking uncontrollably, until finally one hot little tear rolled down his cheek. It was the first tear he had cried in a long… long time. He couldn't make sense off all the emotions running through him, he was overwhelmed. Until finally a horrible donning of realization fell over him and he reached up and yanked the hood down again, looking into Wally West's green eyes again helplessly, "Oh God... I really am crazy..."

"And why do you say that," He asked meeting Lenny's eyes. He saw the tear roll down his cheek and reached up brushing it away with his thumb.

"Because… Because I can't stop freaking out!" Len sobbed, his broad shoulders slumping as his resolve, tough exterior, and everything else that kept this man glued together shattered; giving way to unexplainable sobs. Len hugged himself, hung his head and cried.

Wally's brows frowned deeply. This was his fault; he shouldn't have pushed things so far. He should have just let things be and slept with him. He wrapped his arms around Cold's sobbing shoulders and rested his head on top of his.

"I'm sorry Lenny." He whispered.

Tbc.


End file.
